


Knight in Order

by Marilianne11



Series: Wrong side of history [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Shivering Isles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilianne11/pseuds/Marilianne11
Summary: This is the story of one of the Knights of Order in Jyggalag's army.





	Knight in Order

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!

You don't remember when you became a knight. It must have been some Greymarch, but it was a long time ago. Not this one. Definitely not the one before that. You've worn this armor for so long, you've forgotten what you look like without it. Order has a way of doing that to you.

It feels different, this Greymarch. You have been through some before, but those always followed a strict schedule. You think you like that. Order. Everything clear, nothing unexpected. The schedule, however, is not followed this time. Jyggalag seems to have other plans. Or the enemy does. You have seen the new player, the champion of Madness. They will not last. Madness has tried many things to stop the Greymarch, and every time they failed completely. It bothers you that Jyggalag does not understand that.

Jyggalag, instead, prefers to leave the decisions to his High Priests, especially a new one. They only joined this Greymarch, and therefore they have not been here nearly as long as you have. Despite that, they give you orders. You do not like that. They do not yet move with the Order of a seasoned Knight or High Priest. They still carry madness inside of them. You certainly do not like that.

You wonder sometimes if you might still be mad too. Your memory is hazy. For some reason, you want to know who you were before. You remember flashes from before. People just doing whatever they want, children screaming, cities built without any clear plan. Those things are not good, you know that. You know you went to Jyggalag when he appeared to be winning. Why, you do not know. Might it be the fact that you, somewhere deep down, wish to know why you went to him? Is that what makes you mad?

No. You are not mad. You are Order. Order is the opposite of madness. Therefore, if you are Order, you can not be Madness. That is what the logic dictates.

Logic does not dictate Jyggalag's new plan. You understood the previous assaults. They had all been done before, the taking of the Fringe before slowly heading inland. Now that you have done that, the Wellspring is the next logical step. Then, Prince Jyggalag will have a body again. That is what you are striving for. The Wellspring is not hard to take when the Obelisks have finally taken root. The creatures inside fall to your sword without any chance of getting away. They are not Order. They are not good.

The High Priest, the new one, decides to stay at the Wellspring, to 'welcome the Champion' as they say it. You know what they are after. They want to assure Jyggalag he made a good choice. They should know Jyggalag does not care about that. He cares about Order. You leave. You will wait until Jyggalag calls for you.

You know he will see you, one day. You know that one day he will give you the rank of High Priest, when he realises you are more Orderly than the others. You understand him like no one else. One day he will see. When he arrives again in this place, he will acknowledge you. He will call your name, and you will finally remember it. You will finally know why you went to him.

You feel the familiar pull from an Obelisk. It does not take long for you to arrive at the surface, where you see the glorious sight of three Obelisks in the garden of the palace of Madness. Less glorious is the sight of a person trying to prevent the blessings of Jyggalag to arrive. You know them. Madness runs rampant inside this person, even more than it already did. You realise it does not just run rampant; they are Madness. The Champion has become the Lord. They must have taken care of the High Priest, you think to yourself. You feel happy about it. You scold yourself for that. Happiness is not the logical reaction to an ally falling.

You notice a shadow looming over you. When you look behind you, you realise Jyggalag has finally arrived again. You feel happy again. The feeling is logical this time. You cast your gaze upon Madness. They seem frazzled. This is your chance. You start running toward them, aiming your sword forward. You will get glory for your lord. You will...

You look at your chest. Then, you look at Madness. They are not looking at you. They pull their sword out of your chest and aim it toward your lord. Feeling life slip out of you, you stagger backward, falling down on your back. You see a large foot looming over you before it comes down on your body.

In your final moments, your whole life seems to flash before your eyes. Everything comes back to you, and you remember.

"Ah. That is why I joined you. I joined you to protect..."

_A body of a knight lays on the ground. The body has been flattened, the chest has been pierced and it's clear it has been destroyed fully. Haskill looks at it and shakes his head. "What a shame. All of this blood, and our Lord Sheogorath has ordered it all burned and buried. What a shame. What a shame they're dead. What a shame they were on the wrong side of history."___


End file.
